The Tale of Gengar
by Be7MAN
Summary: Gengar is a cruel and wicked pokemon who kept to himself but he wasn't always like this. Gengar never cared for anything at least until he met a pokemon by the name Togepi a very cheery,fun and happy girl who had lost her way and wound up into the life of Gengar of course with her character it was much to his discomfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader I'm really grateful for you giving my story a read, for information sake I plan on making this into a full story and would appreciate all your impressions on fanfic tells the story of the reason behind the pokemon Gengar's evil nature and how at first he was not all bad after meeting the pokemon Togepi and how she tries to bring happiness to his quit dark life much to Gengar's** **annoyance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected arrival**

It was pitch in the cave, the trickle of water drops from the rains on the previous night could be heard echoing throughout the open space. Gengar laid on the cold floor.

It's eyes opened slowly revealing their reddish tint and its pointed ears perked up as the sound of noise and commotion coming from outside the cave, ''Arghh I guess its morning huh?'' he said as he rolled from the floor and got to his feet.

''Normally I would sleep through the day and wake at night but I'm really hungry right now.''he said as he checked the his home to see if everything was in with the way things were Gengar began to move towards the exit of the cave only to stop at the doorway as the sunlight shown brightly annoying him quite a bit as he groaned at the sensation.

Gengar squinted his eyes while surveying the area surprisingly there wasn't anyone around''Huh,guess I'm just that lucky no ones around now all I have to do is find some grub and get back to bed easy.''he said with a smirk on his face. Gengar quickly shifted into a the shadows as he streaked through the forest via the shadows with his ability moving through the forest was a breeze.

Gengar finally reached his destination as he saw the large fruit tree which was the closest to his home which stood at the centre of a large stoned plane with very few trees around it.

Unfortunately two other pokemon were already at the trees base casually laying back on its bark asleep, Gengar quickly blended perfectly with the trees shadows as he observed the two''Great just what I asked for two unwanted guests at my spot.'' he snared.

Over to the two pokemon there laid Sandslash and Raticate very odd considering the fact that seeing a pair like this was quite hard however they both found the tree at the same time while scavenging for food and after fighting over who got the spoils the decided that it be better to work together rather than duke it out as long as they split the food between each other.

The Sandslash opened its eyes as it gave a quite yawn while scratching its sides it looked around the area looking for any trespasser but unfortunately it couldn't focus with the loud grating noise made the large sleeping Raticate which almost resonated throughout the Sandslash quickly swatted the Raticate's head.

''Oww hey whats the big idea moron?!'' shouted Raticate as it began rubbing its head with its paws.

Sandslash pointed with its long claw ''Your making a lot of noise,if your not careful you'll draw others to our territory.''he ordered.

Hidden in the shadows Gengar watched as the two argued ''Hmm their distracted I could jump them but I better wait for the right moment.''he said as he sunk back into the darkness.''Hey who are you supposed to be?''shouted a voice Gengar quickly jolted.

'Wait don't tell me they found me that's not possible' he thought as he peeked at the Sandslash and Raticate watched as a small figure walked towards them its face was covered by a cloth but its body appeared to be covered by a shell.

It continued walking towards them ''Hey, were not playing games tell us what your doing in our territory!'' screamed Sandslash.

the figure pulled back the cloth ''Hhahaha sorry I bet I scared you both didn't I, you both probably thought I was a ghost hahaha.'' the figure joked.

Both Sandslash and Raticate looked at each other almost in sync then the Raticate turned to the cheery figure ''Who do you think you are anyway?''he asked.

The figure smiled ''My names Togepi and I'm completely lost also hungry and I saw this tree with a lot of tasty fruit on it and I couldn't resist so I came to get some, so can I please have some please.''she asked.

''No get outta here kid, this tree and its fruits are ours no one else's so either go back or we'll make you ourselves.''said Snadslash, while showing his claws at her.

''Great I just get more problems by the minute.''groaned Gengar.


	2. Chapter 2

Gengar watched as the two pokemon began threatening Togepi as she began to shake almost uncontrollably, Sandslash watched the pokemon quake with fear.

''Hahahaha man you should see the look on your face I hope you know understand your current predicament right now, we mean business and I would'nt bat an eye in killing you right here and now.''said Snadslash with a sneer on his face as it showed its massive claws which glistened in the sunlight.

Togepi watched as the two stood before her, she could'nt help but listen to her hearts rapid beating and her body soon began to tremble greatly. 'I got to think of something quick' she thought as she stared the two down.

''Well kid it's time to do die you were a real idiot for coming her thinking you could get by with our fruit.''said Sandslash as he prepared its claws for an instant attack on Togepi.

''Wait!'' screamed Togepi as the Sandslash stopped halfway towards her spot.

''What now, I hate it when people make loud irritating noise, it always drives me nuts.'' groaned as he waited to hear out Togepi.

''I would'nt hurt me if I were you.'' she warned Sandslash as she watched him chuckle a bit ''And why would'nt I do so?'' he questioned her.

''Umm because I when I'm in trouble my friends come to help me, and their as tall as tree's and as large as boulders and their suuuper strong way stronger than the two of you combined and I you do anything funny they'll knock you out flat.'' she fibbed while pulling a grin on her face.

Togepi stood firm not giving anything away that would call her bluff. Sandslash and Raticate looked at each other before breaking into laughther their voices could be heard throughout the forest, Gengar squirmed at the noise.

''Do you really think were both that stupid to believe a lie like that even if it's true why didn't you bring it up earlier and why didn't you bring along to protect you just in case.'' Sandslash said to Togepi.

''Ohh that's simple really, their so intimidating that if they followed me everywhere normally scares everyone away sometimes the people that see them die from the shock they experience witnessing them.'' she lied further.

'Come on just buy it and let me go' she thought as she watched the two contemplate on the remainder of the story. Sandslash didn't believe the story but Raticate was a bit simple-minded as he began shivering at the thought of these figures which Togepi descirbed.

Snadslash saw him losing his composure and quickly brought him back by swatting him clean on the head ''Hey what's the big idea my head's pretty sensitive you know!'' he yelled out to Sandslash while rubbing his head.

''To think this brat would try and make a fool out of me, big mistake kid.'' said Sandslash as he prepared his razor-sharp claws.

''Wa-wait please don't!'' she cried out as Sandslash dashed towards her along with Raticate, Togepi closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Immeadiately Sandslash and Raticate stopped as a large mass of shadow quickly consumed them and swirled around them cutting them from the light of day outside andand drowning them in darkness.

''You both really enjoy messing with those weaker than you'' said the voice from the shadows.

''Who are you and what makes you no less than a coward hiding in the shadows.'' retorted Sandslash as Raticate stood by him shivering a bit.

 **Soon a black figure rose from the ground in front of them as it soon arched and showed itself fully to them.**

 **''Who's hiding?'' questioned Gengar with a twisted smile.**


End file.
